The Phantom of the Opera: A Different Ending
by PrimaDonna24601
Summary: On hold until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Go." Erik told Christine. "Leave and take him with you." Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man, whom she had just kissed passionately, was telling her to leave. _Why does he want me to leave?_ She wondered. Without another word to him, she went and untied Raoul. As they were walking towards Erik's boat, many questions were going through her mind. Did Erik not realize that, when she kissed him, she was telling him what her feelings were? Why did he let Raoul live? So many questions continued to plague her mind. Then, as they were leaving in the boat, Christine realized what she needed to do. "Raoul, stop the boat." She said. "Why?" He asked. "I need to do something." She replied. As she was walking back towards the lair, she thought about what she was about to do. She then looked back at Raoul. There, behind her, was the man that, until only a little while ago, she had thought she loved. She had realized after that passionate kiss, that what she felt for Raoul was only a childhood romance. What she felt around Erik was much more than that. As she reached the end of the tunnel, she noticed that there were only a few candles lit now. When she walked through the lake, she could hear music. As she got closer to the room where he slept, the music got louder. She also noticed that he was singing along with the music, seeming more childlike then she had ever seen before. After a couple of minutes of just listening to him sing, he finally noticed her presence. "Christine, I love you." He sang to her. Without saying a word to him, she went over to him, slipped the ring from her finger and placed it in his hand. She then turned to back to go to Raoul. As she was walking back, she kept praying that Erik got the message she was sending him when she gave him back the ring: that she wanted to be with him forever and only him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are you going, love?" Raoul asked Christine. "I'm going out to buy your mother a birthday present." She said, making sure to not let her facial expression give the other part of her plan away. She knew that, if she told him that she was also going to the graveyard, he might become suspicious. "Would you like for me to help you pick out a present for her?" He then asked her. "No." She replied. "I think I know your mother well enough to know what kind of gift she would like. Besides, don't you have to go pick up our pre-nuptial agreement?" She knew that he hadn't picked them up yet and that that was the perfect time to go to the graveyard. "You're quite right." He said. "The lawyers said that I could expect the agreement to be ready by today. I also have some other business to attend to, as well. I'll see you later, then."

After he left, Christine told the servants that she may or may not be back. She had been telling them that every day for the last four months. They did not know where their master's fiancée was going or why, but it wasn't any of their business. They also knew that if she did not come back after two hours, to give the master a note when he came home. However, this time, Christine had decided that she most definitely would not be coming back.

As she walked to the familiar graveyard, she couldn't help but think about all that had happened since that night four months ago. Raoul had taken her to stay with him at his mansion. The next day, she had gone to the graveyard. When Raoul asked her why she wanted to go there, she had told him that she wanted to visit her father's grave. Well, that wasn't the only thing she was going to do. She was going there in hopes that _he _would be there. When he didn't come that first time, she became upset. She didn't let Raoul know that she was, however. After that, she decided that she would go every week. Then, after a month of going once a week, she decided to go every day, just in case he came there on days when she didn't visit. Now, it had been four months since she had first visited. And it seemed like he might never come for her. _If he doesn't come today, then I'm not going to come back_. As she walked towards her father's grave, she passed many of the graves she had become familiar with. Many of the graves had been there for a long time. When she reached her father's grave, she sat down beside it. After sitting and thinking for a while, she started to realize the horrible truth. _He's obviously never going to come for me._ Then, without being able to stop it, she began crying.She couldn't help it. All she wanted was for him to hold her and kiss her. And yet, it seemed that he no longer wanted the same thing. _How am I going to go on without him? He is the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with and now I may never get to do that. _"Well, now there is only one thing left to do." She thought aloud. "I cannot go on living without him and so I will not go on." She then took out a knife that she had brought along with her. She had made sure that the blade was very sharp. _Well, goodbye my Angel!_ She thought._ I shall miss you so._

"Christine, Christine, don't do it!" A voice said. But it was too late. Everything suddenly went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erik was in total shock. As he ran over to Christine's crumpled form, one question kept racing through his mind. _What made her decide to kill herself? _He already knew the answer: love. But how could she love someone like him? He was a monster. He had murdered people and had kidnapped her, so that he could force her to marry him. Why would she love him when he had done all those horrible things? Even though she shouldn't have loved him, she did. And he was the reason she had decided to take her life. He had thought that, if he stayed away and didn't answer her silent plea, she would go on with her life. He didn't think that she would consider killing herself an option, let alone the only option.

He then thought about the past 4 months. After he fled the opera house, he had followed Christine and Raoul to the de Chagny mansion. He stayed there all night, watching from behind a tree near the front gate of the mansion. For the next week, he stayed hidden in the tree, watching to see if Christine went anywhere. Then one day, he noticed that she was going somewhere. He also noticed that de Chagny wasn't with her. _He is letting Christine go somewhere alone, when a madman is on the loose?_ As he followed the carriage, he realized where she was going. She was going to the graveyard. When they finally reached the old cemetery, he silently slipped behind one of the statues. As she reached down to put flowers on her father's grave, he thought she heard her sob. Then he heard her say something that cut into him like a knife. "Mon Ange, where are you?" She asked. "Did you not understand what I meant when I gave the ring back to you?" He had understood the message. But she deserved a better life than he would ever be able to give her. So he had decided to stay away from her and only watch her from the shadows. From then on, he followed her every time she went to the graveyard. And every time, she asked the same questions. And her questions always stung him. He wanted to go over to her each time, hold her, and never let her go. But he knew he couldn't. She would want to stay with him and he wouldn't want her to go. So, he always stayed to the shadows, never letting his angel know that he was there. Now he wished he had done what his heart told him to do, instead of listening to his mind. This would have never happened if he had.

When he finally reached her crumpled form, he noticed that she wasn't moving. "Christine?" He asked, quietly, taking her into his arms. "Christine, can you hear me?" She didn't move. "Christine, please wake up." He said, a stern tone entering his voice. Still, she didn't move or say anything. After several more attempts, he realized that there was no more hope. Christine was gone. Then, a single tear fell onto her cheek. After that, the tears just flowed out of him. "Christine, how will I live without you!" He shouted. Just as he was about to get up, a glow started coming from Christine. The glow started from her lips and continued to spread through the rest of her body. Then, a miracle occurred: Christine's eye's fluttered open. "Erik?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

~o~

Erik couldn't believe what he was seeing. Somehow, his angel had come back to life. Tears of joy then filled his eyes. "Mon ange." Christine whispered, a weak smile coming across her face. "You finally came for me." Then, all of a sudden, she looked like she might faint. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. "I feel a little lightheaded and dizzy, but I'm fine otherwise." She replied. "Then, you should rest, my angel." He instructed her. "Alright." She said. "But promise me one thing." "Anything." He told her. "Promise me that you will never leave me." She said, as her eyes began to close. "I promise." He whispered. And that was a promise that he would always keep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Christine finally awoke, she began to feel confused. She didn't recognize where she was or how she had gotten there. She didn't even know why she wasn't in her room at Raoul's estate. Then, when she saw Erik's sleeping form in the chair beside her bed, everything came rushing back. She had tried to kill herself and then Erik had been there. The next thing she remembered was Madame Giry helping the doctor stop the bleeding. She had blacked out after that. And now she was in a place that she had never seen. As she looked over at Erik, she noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept very well in a long time. _He must have been on the run a lot since that night._ As she was thinking this, she realized that she was hungry. _Maybe Erik can go get me something._ Then, she thought about how tired he looked. _I'll just pop down to the kitchen, wherever that is, and see what there is to eat. Then, I won't have to wake Erik up._ Unfortunately, just as she was about to put one foot on the floor, Erik opened his eyes. "Christine, what are you doing?" He asked her, giving her the same look that he had given her many times before when her mind had been wandering while he was teaching her a new song. "I was going to get something to eat." She said. She was going to tell him that she was just stretching her legs, but when she looked into his green eyes, she couldn't help telling him the truth. And he always seemed to have that effect on her, no matter what. Even when they had had lessons down in his lair, she had never been able to tell him a lie. "The doctors gave strict orders that you are to stay in bed until you have completely healed." He said. "He says that for the wound to heal correctly, you should only move when you absolutely have to. And I don't want you to be scarred like me." Christine then reached out to touch his shoulder. "I don't think anyone would be able to see that scar." She said. "And I wouldn't care if I had a thousand scars. It wouldn't matter to me because I would be with you. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." Erik then looked up at her. "Christine, other things do matter." He said. "For one thing, you know that your fiance will be looking for you." Christine became saddened at the word fiance. She had left Raoul wihout any kind of explanation. And now, whether he knew it or not, he was losing her for forever. She hated knowing that she would have to break his heart, but it had to be done. If she had decided to marry Raoul, she knew that she would always be thinking about Erik. She would never be able to love Raoul like she did before her first kiss with Erik. Now it was more like the kind of love a sister has towards her brother. And she hoped that he would understand that one day. "We'll be fine, Erik." She said. "If he does find us, then I will explain to him what has happened." Erik then gave her a look that made her sadden. "I don't think that he would be that much interested in letting you explain." He said, clenching his fists together. "Well, then, I'll just have to write him an explanation." She said. "It would make me feel better, knowing that I told him that I still care for him, but in a different way." Unfortunately, Erik didn't hear the last part. "So, you still care for that fop!" He yelled, standing up in a rage. "Then why did you come back? Did you come back to make fun of a monster?" "Erik, no, I…" Christine cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes. At seeing the look on her face, Erik's anger began to melt. She always seemed to have that effect on him. "Erik, listen to me." She said, still looking as if she could burst into tears at any moment. "I do care for Raoul, but not in the same way that I used to. Now I love him in the same way that a sister loves her brother. That's all. Before I kissed you, I thought I loved him differently, like when we were children. But after that kiss, I realized that my feelings toward him had changed." After a couple of minutes of silence, Erik stood up. "I'll go get you some breakfast." He said. Then he left to go downstairs.

**A/N: Hopefully, my chapters will continue to be about this long from now on. I hope you liked it. Also, I put my own spin on a line from the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast in this chapter. Instead of saying "So, you've come to stare at the beast?" I put "Did you come to make fun of a monster?" I know the line really doesn't look anything like the original one, but that's where I got the idea from. Actually, I had planned on using the original line first, but changed my mind. Okay, enough rambling. On to the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christine was upset. Ever since she had told Erik that she still cared for Raoul, he had been avoiding her as much as possible. And she knew why he had, too. He didn't want to talk about his feelings. He had never had anyone to talk with about them and so he just preferred keeping them to himself. But it had been two weeks since it had happened and Christine had finally had enough. However, she had no idea of how to get him to talk about his feelings. So, she decided to talk to Madame Giry.

"Madame, how can I get Erik to open up about his feelings with me?" Christine asked, getting right to the point when they were in the garden one afternoon. "Every time I try to get him to open up, he makes some excuse by saying he's too busy or something." "Even if it means having him yell at you, the only way I know of to get Erik to open up is to tell him to stop avoiding the subject, no matter what." Madame Giry said. "If he doesn't get them out in the open soon, I fear he may do something terrible if any one of us does the tiniest thing to set him off." After contemplating what Madame said, Christine spoke. "Well, how will I get him to stay in a room long enough to talk to me?" She asked, worried that there wasn't a way. "We'll make sure there's no way for him to escape." Madame replied. For the rest of the afternoon, Christine and Madame Giry formulated a plan.

~o~

"Erik, would you please help me carry Christine's lunch up to her room?" Madame Giry asked. "She started feeling faint while you were out and asked me to bring her lunch up to her." "Since Christine is not feeling well, what would you like me to carry?" Erik asked. "Take the tray that's over there." She said, pointing to a tray at the end of the counter. "I'll carry the dessert up."

When they entered into Christine's room, Erik noticed that Christine was sleeping. "Maybe we should let her sleep and come back in an hour or two." Erik said. "She told me to wake her when lunch was ready, monsieur." Madame Giry said as she was walking towards Christine. She then began to gently shake her. "Christine." She said. "Christine, it's time to eat." Just as Madame Giry was helping Christine sit up, someone knocked on the door. When Erik opened the door, he noticed that it was Meg Giry. "Monsieur, would you please tell my mother that the gendarme wants to speak with her?" She asked. "He said that it's important." Erik then turned around to tell Madame Giry. "Antoinette, the girl tells me that the gendarme needs to speak with you." He said.

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Madame Giry said. "Stay with Christine until I've finished speaking with them. Make sure that she eats all of her food." She then walked outside to Meg. Then Erik saw the door shut and then heard it lock. Christine got out of bed. Erik then realized that he had been trapped. How had he not seen it coming?

~o~

"Erik, we need to talk." Christine said, as she sat down on the couch across from her bed. She then motioned for him to come and sit beside her. "About what?" He asked as he walked. "About your feelings." She said.

"What about them?"

"You're keeping them to yourself and that worries me."

"Well, that's how it has always been."

"You don't have to anymore. You can tell me about them now."

"But if I tell you, you might get hurt."

"I'd rather be hurt just a little now than hurt a lot when you let it out later because of the tiniest little thing; especially your feelings about Raoul?" Christine realized then that she had said the wrong thing. "What do you mean my feelings about Raoul?" He shouted. "What about your feelings for him? You obviously still love him!" "Yes, but like a brother, not a lover!" Christine shouted, tears beginning to stain her cheeks. "I told you that before!" "Well, then why did you bring him up!" He asked. "I want you to tell me how you feel about him!" She shouted. "Well, I don't like him!" Erik said. He then began to calm down. "Ever since I thought I had lost you to him, I've hated him. Even though he could provide you with a better life than I ever will be able to, I still hate him." After a couple of minutes of silence, Christine spoke up. "I'm glad you got that off your chest." She said, moving over to sit on his lap. "Even though I already knew that you hated him, I knew that you needed to get it out in the open. Don't you feel better now that you've told someone?" "Just a little bit." Erik lied. He knew that it made him feel a lot better. "Well, from now on, I want you to tell me how you feel about something, instead of keeping it to yourself." She said. She then looked over towards the door. "You may unlock the door now, Madame Giry." Christine said. "I'm glad you got him to open up." Madame Giry said. "We might have had an explosion if he hadn't." Christine then went back over to her bed to eat her lunch. She was so happy. She had gotten Erik to finally open up about his feelings. Hopefully, he would continue to tell her his feelings and not bottle them up like he always had before. And this was one of many things Christine wanted to help him with that she could cross off of her list.

**A/N: I know the ending wasn't the best, but it was all I could think of. Don't forget to review and tell me what I could do to improve or what you want to see happen. I'm not exactly sure how this story will end, so suggestions are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I've finally written a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm taking five classes this semester and so I barely have time to write anything (for fun, that is). However, I just saw the 25****th**** anniversary production at the movie theater and that made me want to write more of this story. I would like to say thanks to Dark Angel Phantom for giving me the idea for this chapter. This whole chapter is from Raoul's point of view. Also, I don't own Raoul or any characters in the other chapters. That would be Andrew Lloyd Webber who has that privilege. Maybe he'll sell Erik/Phantom to me! Wishful thinking. Anyways, don't forget to R&R. Enjoy!**

Raoul was so mad. How could she do this to him? He was better for her than that monster! No, that _thing_ must be forcing her to do this!

Raoul then went over what had happened earlier that day.

**That Morning**

Raoul was eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. After a couple of minutes, his butler came in.

"You have a letter, sir."

"Take it into the study."

"Yes Sir."

After he had finished eating, Raoul went into his study. When he looked on the desk, he saw a letter. When he was close enough to read what was written on the envelope, he immediately recognized Christine's handwriting. Seeing her handwriting made him think back to what had happened during the past two weeks. After he had come home from meeting with his lawyers, one of the maids had given him a note from Christine. The note had said that she would never be coming back, but that she might send him a letter explaining why she had left. Raoul had then half expected her to come in and say that it was some sort of joke. But she hadn't. Now he had a letter from her and he quickly took the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

_Dearest Raoul,_

_I assume that you got my note two weeks ago. I know that you must be wondering where I am. I want you to know that I am safe and am doing well. However, I am sorry to say that I will not be coming back to you. This is a decision that I made on my own and was not forced to make. My feelings for you have changed. I still love you, but more like a sister loves her brother. I know that it must be hard for you to hear that, but I had to let you know. I also hope you respect my decision to not tell you where I am or who I am with. I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine Daae_

~o~

Raoul slammed his fists down on his desk after reading the letter for the thousandth time. How could she have chosen that _thing_ over him? He must have her under his spell again! That was the only thing that would explain why Christine would say something like that.

Raoul then called his butler into the study.

"Please have my carriage pulled around to the front of the house."

"Yes, sir."

Soon, Raoul was on his way to town. When he had arrived, he immediately saw a gendarme. "I would like to report a kidnapping." He said when he had reached the officer.

"Who has been kidnapped, Monsieur?"

"Miss Christine Daae."

"Please follow me, Monsieur."

The gendarme then took him to the station.

~o~

When Raoul left the station, he felt madder than when he had arrived. The gendarme had told him that unless he could actually prove that the masked man was behind Christine's disappearance, then they could do nothing. They had also told him that they were positive that The Phantom had died in the fire at the Populaire. Why didn't they realize that the man had somehow escaped the fire? He had kidnapped Christine! He was almost positive that he was right. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the truth: Christine had not been kidnapped. She had left him. For that monster!

As Raoul climbed out of the carriage, he realized what he had to do. Even if it meant hurting Christine, he would have to make that _thing_ pay for his crimes. And he would.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and read my other stories**!


End file.
